1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,367 discloses a stacked electrical connector, which has an insulative housing, a number of contacts received in the housing, two inner shells and an outer shell covering the housing. The housing defines an isolator thereon extending forwardly. The outer shell defines outwardly curved plates extending forwardly from front edges thereof for contacting with a metal panel of a personal computer to establish ground connections. The inner shell surrounds the isolator with a pair of tangs engaging with the outer shell and a pair of tabs extending forwardly for contacting with the metal panel of the personal computer.
However, with the ever-increasing miniaturization and compaction of computer and other electronic equipment, protruding elements around the interface of the mating connector, like the outwardly curved plates, tabs and tangs of the above-mentioned patent, would occupy space unnecessarily, and trouble a high-precise assembly and frequent using of the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.